unendinguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Slipstream
The slipstream (sometimes Slipstream) is a universe which exists alongside the observable universe. The laws of physics which govern the slipstream are poorly understood, though one thing which is known for certain is that points in the slipstream are much closer together than in realspace, effectively providing faster-than-light travel. Name The name slipstream comes from the fact that there are 'storms' in this parallel universe, which appear to move physical locations about. Early research into the slipstream suggested that locations were constantly moving and thus to reach them you had to follow in their slipstream. This was later proven wrong, but the name stuck. Properties Effects on Organic Life For reasons unknown, the slipstream is extremely hostile to organic life. That is, organic processes appear to simply stop upon exiting the slipstream with no clear cause of death. People can, and do, use the slipstream, however, if they use a stasis chamber. These chambers utilise angarran technology to freeze everything inside in time. This has been found to prevent death from using the slipstream. However, the chambers themselves can also be fatal, causing brain-death in 20% of users. Due to these facts, the slipstream, and this all FTL travel, is rarely used by baseline humans. Several species of human are, however, able to withstand the slipstream's effects, though all report searing pain for the duration of the journey. Some species, like the eram are reported to be able to use the slipstream with no ill effect. Effects on Mechanical Processes Unlike organic life, mechanical life is seemingly unaffected by the slipstream. Indeed, many Personalities report feeling more aware when inside the slipstream. However, this does not hold true for mechanical objects. While a Personality will remain unaffected, for example, a standard AI will malfunction. Like most things to do with the slipstream, the cause of this is unknown. Storms The storms in the slipstream are not actual storms. Rather, the term, when applied to the slipstream, refers to the periodic 'shuffling' of physical locations. For example, point A in the slipstream may be analogous to point B in realspace until a 'storm' passes through, after which point A in the slipstream becomes analogous to point C in realspace. There is a pattern to this shuffling, however, which Personalities are able to calculate or, for ships that don't utilise Personality technology, a storm computer. Storms are characterised, according to Personalities and those species which are able to travel without stasis chambers, as period of 'wrongness' and 'feelings of physical dislocation' before returning to normal, typically after only a couple of seconds. Getting caught in a storm, however, can throw a traveller thousands of light-years off course. Navigation Early navigation of the slipstream involved calculating how long it would take for a ship to get from one point to another via the slipstream, setting a timer on rudimentary slip tracks and entering a stasis chamber. However, due to the nature of the slipstream, points between realspace and it are not always fixed. The lucky were thrown off by a light-year or so. The unlucky were never found. It wasn't until the creation of the Personalities and slip engines that the slipstream began being used in place of the slip track carrying vessels. Personalities are able to remain aware when inside, though why they and not standard AI isn't known. Slip engines are basically refined slip tracks, allowing an equipped vessel to slip smoothly into the slipstream and back out again at the pilot's behest. Category:Physics